Ripple in Time
by Risuna-Phenix
Summary: How much can one person change the course of history? How much can an unprecedented love change people, heal souls maybe even be that something lost they never even knew was missing? How can a lover's devotion, a mothers love, a marine's loyalty change the corse of fate? E and Killer bee are about to find out (pre-time line AU and kinda out there)(Naruto comes in in arch 3)
1. Prologue Teaser

Ripple in Time

* * *

Disclaimer: All character's are property of their respective owner the esteemed Kishimoto-sama licened through Vis Media and published though Shonen Jump in the United States.I am making no profit what so ever through the posting of this piece. I am a poor biology major working my way through my degree. This is posted out of love for the manga and anime Naruto and Naruto Shipuden in hopes that others will come to see the greatness that is. (Think Free Advertisment)

The only characters I can lay any claim to are Beca and Kira and Arashi My OC's. Please don't use them with out my permission.

* * *

Author Note:

Welcome my friends to the Ripple In Time Naruto Universe(RIT for short).

Ever since they were first introduced a select few characters have fascinated me. This story sets several of them in a different light. Kirabi(Killerbee), E(Ay), and The Sandaime Raikage, Throughout this latest installment of Naruto we have gotten some insight into how they became who they are, but a lot of their story is a mystery.

In my mind this makes them perfect candidates for the journey we are about to embark on. We are going to do a complete rewrite from Kumos's perspective through the eyes of an outsider from "our" world as well as highlighting on these three characters and who exactly they are. If you love cannon and hate AU's in general this probably isn't the fic for you. Go a head and hit that back button. While I respect others Constructive Critisim and right to free speech I don't appreciate people judging books by their cover, to use that age old metaphor. **  
**

* * *

WARNING THIS NARUTO FANFICTION:

MAKES USE OF THE C.R.A. (Clan Restoration Act),

IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE,

And IS VERY FLUFFY!

:)

for now rated T will go up to

Rated M for;

adult situations, violence, and language

Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

######IMPORTANT######

E IS FOUR YEARS YOUNGER THAN CANNON!

In Beca's point of view English will be bolded to tell the difference when it is being spoken..

That is all!

* * *

** If you are going to Comment please REVIEW. **

**Tell me what mistakes I made. **

**Tell me how I made them. **

**Tell me how to fix them if you know how! **

**If your going to say, **

**"I hate it," Or "I love it,"**

**Please give me a why, or because to go with it so I can improve my writing!**

Now on to the teaser and prologue!

* * *

**_"Beca"_**

**_I wake up_** in a world not my own.

I had been a devil dog, a Marine, now **_I am little more than a lost girl_** in a place that my training had never prepared me for.**_I should be dead._** **_That_** rock slide should have **_crushed_** **_me _**and yet here I am. **_Why?_** In this world, **_I'm nothing special._** These people wield a power I have never imagined. **_I_** don't understand the language.

My only way to interact with the world around me is a little girl that's good at charades.

Even back home my voice **_was never heard_** for who I am **_is it to much to ask for others to understand,_**

To **_try and see underneath my mask,_** when all they would have to do is ask to see the real me?

**_I_ **don't want to** _hide in_** the dark, I want to make **_the shadow_** not be stuck in it!

**_I_** guess people like me **_don't get the option of choosing_**_._

Why did I ever join special ops? Oh right, they needed snipers,

I knew I never should have gotten out of bed that day.

It's too late to go back now, **_I'm stuck here._**

**_I never_** though something like this would happen,

**_Had_**someone told me this was possible

I would have told them theyneeded to

see **_a _**doctor and go **_home._**

* * *

**_"Kirabi"_**

Ever since the sealing don't you know

Everyone's treated me different except for dad and bro

They see another failure, a fool,

a tool

Something that they'll come to rue.

Another cause of grief and strife.

Hate filled glares brimming with mistrust

Wishing I would turn to dust

It's cause of them I can't live my life

Is it too much to one day hope for a child, a wife.

But I'll open their eyes they'll see

That there is so much more to me.

Fool y'a fool

The Killer Bee

I'm the

Cage of Gyuki*

The Hatichibi*

I'm not the demon they think they see.

I'm a shinobi of Kumo

I'm Kirabi

Brother of E

That's what I am

That's who I'll be

And what I'll stay

I refuse for it to be another way.

That's who I want them all to see.

**Me.**

* * *

**_"E"_**

They're fools the lot of them!

Yes, Bee is more dangerous now, but we are shinobi living, in a shinobi village for Kami*'s sake! We are soldiers, assassins, killers, murders, living amongst soldiers, assassins, killers, murders!

They are hypocritical bastards, they are the ones that forced this upon him.

Shinobi are suppose to see underneath the underneath and now after all they put him through

they can't find it with in themselves to tell the difference between a container and its continence.

Kirabi is not the Hatichibi, Bee is the same person, my imbuto*.

He's not going to lose control he promised me just as I promised him.

I'm not abandoning my brother, and despite my father's gripes about grandchildren,

I refuse to marry a woman from this village, or any other that treats my brother with such scorn for a burden that wasn't his choice.

**As long as my brother can't marry, **

**Neither will I. **

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

In a sleepy little costal town in the land of lightening no one knew where the woman dressed in rags came from. She was a skittish little thing, jumped and ran for cover at any overly loud crash or bang, tucking into a ball, near any large structure. Her head pivoted and eyes shifted at the slightest movement in a paranoia that suggested they would bite. Her feet, covered in a solid toe boot of some kind that came up to mid caff and what must have one time been her pants were now torn to ribbons and used as bandages for various cuts and scrapes.

If the way her strange ragged clothes hung off of her as if she were a hanger were an indicator, she hadn't eaten properly in several weeks. Covered in dirt, hair matted in filth it was impossible to distinguish her true hair or skin color from the dingy grim she was coated in but her eyes, her eyes were electric amber. Any doubt that she was not from the Elemental Nations was conformed as a strange language gushed forth from her lips is what could be maid out to be desperate pleas of some kind.

Few were willing to go near her, some looked on with pity others in disgust as frustrated tears began to fall, she obviously fought the urge to shout and bit her bottom. No one was more surprised than the young woman when, the little green eyed brunet, Kira, the local farmers daughter, came forward and gave the filthy woman an apple and began to speak to her. "You're lost, aren't you? That's not fun. You looked hungry so I brought you an apple. My name's Kira, what's your name?"

The young woman smiled sweetly, she pointed to her lips and ears before sweeping her hands over her own head while saying some thing in her own language. Little Kira's eyes lit up "You don't understand what I'm saying it's over your head!" The child's eyebrows knitted together as she tapped her foot in frustration.

"You don't understand what I say, I don't understand what you say. It sounds like one big jumble is coming out of your mouth, it's probably the same with you for me. Hummm, I got it!" The child squealed. Taking a deep breath she pointed to herself and said one deliberate word "Kira."

The elder girl smiled in realization and repeated the younger's actions saying one distinguishable word. "Beca"

Kira's eyes widened before she turned, running off leaving the poor woman confused. Kira spoke to her parents and motioned for Beca to follow her as she climbed on to her parent's hay cart.

Once Beca was on the cart she curled up on the hay and let out a contented sigh drifting off to some much needed sleep, apple still clutched in her hand, as the cart mule lumbered pulling its cargo home. Little did those involved know just how much this decision would effect the events to come.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kumo, the Sandaime Raikage, Jinrai Rakurai, looks out pensively over his village. He was a hard man who ruled with an iron fist and strongly believed in swift direct action. However once he became a father he came to realize the necessity of tempering, taking the time to analyze the situation over a long period of time before acting, rather than rushing in sword drawn. E's raising was a prime example of just how patient the impatient man could be.

Perhaps to some it would un-shinobi-like of him to admit but he cared a great deal about his son. The boy may have taken after in in many ways, but he was his mother's child, he possessed his mother's strength and her passion for protecting the village, she was an Uzumaki after all. If only she hadn't been killed in that botched assassination attempt by a rebel faction when E was six. The Sandaime never could bring himself to mary another.

An now with Kumo on the cusp of war he stands to lose E and Kirabi, who despite his infernal rapping had become like a second son to the Sandaime, or third son if he were to count his apprentice Daru.

Iwa is on the move in the west and Kohona already mobilized in the south to aid Sunda in the south west in the search for their Sandaime Kazekage further provoking Iwa as it's allies in Kiri mobilize off of Kaminari no kuni's southern coast forcing Kumo to prepare for war, causing all other countries to go on edge. In short the Elemental Nations were going to hell in a hand basket.

Kumo has been in desperate need of information on the plans of the other hidden villages in order to plan counter offensives leaving him with the hard choice to send his precious sons out on reconnaissance to an Iwa outpost on the border near the northern cost of the country.

If this alone wasn't nerve wracking enough for The Sandaime, Kumo was experiencing restlessness from within whispers of betrayal caress the streets, questioning wether or not the Sandaime should still lead, accusing E of being to young and inexperienced to take command when the time came. If something didn't change soon Kumo would find itself intrenched in civil war.

For the first time since the death of E's mother Jinrai Rakurai bowed his head and prayed for a miracle, because a miracle it what it would take for his family, his village to make it out of this situation even partially intact.

Sneak peek at the next post.

"the girl is in such bad shape, and that gash in her side, even as she sleeps the blood seeps it's going to become septic if we don't do something"

* * *

Here it is the teaser Prologue for Ripple in time, Whoo! And just a little over 2,000 words in total, my goal for this story is for each post to be that long and have at least 2 scenes. Also I'm almost through with the next post now this is fresh off the press and I've looked it over the best I can if your interested in betaing me let me know.

Also I'm curious how many people got the hidden message in Beca's little tirade? Any guesses who's going to be put under the CRA?

Until next time.


	2. Act 1 The Story Begins

**_Ripple in Time _**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

All character's are property of their respective owner the esteemed Kishimoto-sama licened through Vis Media and published though Shonen Jump in the United States.

I am making no profit what so ever through the posting of this piece. I am a poor biology major working my way through my degree. This is posted out of love for the manga and anime **_Naruto_** and

**_Naruto Shipuden _**in hopes that others will come to see the greatness that is. _(Think Free Advertisment) _

The only characters I can lay any claim to are Beca, Kira, Kira's parents and Arashi, My OC's. Please don't use them with out my permission.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Thank's for the feed back (or lack there of *_*;)

Here is the opening for Arc 1 enjoy.

Please Read and Review

* * *

**If you are going to _Comment_ please REVIEW. **

**Tell me what mistakes I made.**

**Tell me how I made them.**

**Tell me how to fix them if you know how! **

**If your going to say, **

**"I hate it,"**

**Or**

**"I love it,"**

** Please give me a why, or because to go with it so I can improve my writing!**

* * *

**WARNING THIS NARUTO FANFICTION: **

**MAKES USE OF THE C.R.A. (Clan Restoration Act),**

**IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE,**

**And**

**IS VERY FLUFFY!**

**:)**

**Rated M for;**

** adult situations, violence, and language**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

**Arc 1**

* * *

It's a peaceful morning on the northern coast of the land of lightening as the small family plus one wanders back towards their home thanks to their trusty horse and cart as they discuss the implications of taking in the young woman who sleeps next to their 10 year old daughter.

"She can't be much older than seventeen, nineteen maximum, oh Yuu, the girl is in such bad shape, and that gash in her side, even as she sleeps the blood seeps it's going to become septic if we don't do something,"the older brunette woman hisses in concern as she sees the look of innocent curiosity in her daughter's eye as she watches the outsider whimper in her sleep.

The slightly greying red haired man with the same eyes as his daughter lets out a sigh, "Then we do what we can Miwa, you and I both know what shinobi look like, we might have been forced into retirement by Jinrai for our own good cause of injuries, but that girl is no shinobi but, fighter? Yes, she wouldn't be able to last this long with those wounds other wise."

He spares a glance over his shoulder at the wounded girl just in time to see his daughter pull some of the strangers hair from her face before turning around contemplating the similarities between the two girls. "This Beca and our Kira could pass as sisters if need be, you always said that you wished we could have had another child, Perhaps despite the blood on our hands Kami is trying to grant our wish." The graying man let out another sigh and his shoulders slouch as if a great weight had been resting upon them for many years.

"Besides, neither one of us ever officially took on a student," the man straitened as he spoke "perhaps the time to do so has come and if this tension comes to a head Kumo will be the safest place for our daughter and we very well may find ourselves on the front at least to advise if not fight. We can't afford to leave Kira without someone. Perhaps this is for these best. Now even if we're gone our daughter stands a better chance, the Uzumaki blood will continue to live on even if the name doesn't, If only we knew of Kushina-sama's whereabouts."

Miwa pressed herself closer to Yuu leaning her head on his shoulder in comfort for his lost clan and family, he had followed the Sandaime's wife to Kumo from the ruins Uzu only to be rendered incapable to continue as a shinobi along with Miwa during the attempted assassination of Jinrai. Other than E all other ties to his family of blood had been broken it was only after the birth of their daughter that he returned to some semblance of the man he had once been.

Both adults were brought out of their silent thoughts by a shriek of loss as Beca jolts awake from a grizzly nightmare The filthy woman grasps her side in pain as she pants trying to catch her breath while trying to hold back a moan of anguish due to reopening her side. While the cart still moved, silently with a grace years as a Konichi had garnered her, she slipped away from her husband and to the pain wracked girl who flinched away at the proximity hissing at her.

Miwa lets out a sigh. " You're a suspicious little thing, why does something tell me your as stubborn as any Uzumaki dared to be? Kira, you seem to be able to communicate with her the best, can you try to reassure her that I'm trying to help?"

"Okay Ka-san,"

* * *

Here we go the newest chapter a little shorter than I first intended but after this the real story begins.


End file.
